Ataque a la Bestia
by Junior VB
Summary: Este fic puede ser un one-shot o tener múltiples capítulos dependiendo de los comentarios. Chico Bestia es transportado al mundo de "Attack on Titan". No recuerda cómo llegó y no tiene forma de volver a casa, pero está determinado a ayudar a las personas de este lugar en su lucha contra los monstruos conocidos como titanes. En el camino hará nuevos amigos entre ellos Eren Jaeger.


Bienvenidos, les traigo un nuevo fanfic de mi autoria. En esta ocasión se trata de un crossover entre Attack on Titan y Teen Titans, protagonizado por Chico Bestia.

He sido gran fanatico de los Teen Titans desde la primera vez que vi la serie animada Teen Titans en Cartoon Network. En cuanto a Attack on Titan, mi interes surgio cuando empece a leer fanfics de esta obra en la pagina Fanficton, ahora soy seguidor del anime y los spinoffs. Tras leer algunos crossovers de Attack on Titan, la idea de este fic se formo en mi cabeza y decidi que tenia que hacerla al descubrir que no hay muchos crossovers entre estas dos obras.

Aquí está el primer capitulo de mi historia titulada "Attack on Beast". Como siempre, aprecio sus comentarios, criticas y sugerencias.

Descargo responsabilidad: Teen Titans y Attack on Titan no son de mi propiedad. Esta historia fue escrita solamente con el fin de entretener.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Duro despertar**

Garfield Mark Logan, comúnmente conocido como Chico Bestia, yace bajo un árbol en un campo verde. Después de varias horas de sueño, empieza a despertar. Siente la luz del Sol que baña su cuerpo, la fresca brisa que lo envuelve y el césped sobre el que está recostado. Lentamente abre los ojos, el brillo lo molesta así que da un leve gemido. Su visión es borrosa al inicio, pero pronto se aclara y observa un hermoso cielo azul casi completamente despejado, sólo se divisan unas cuantas nubes. El muchacho escucha el cantar de los pájaros y el sonido de un torrente de agua a la distancia gracias a su agudo oído.

La escena sería relajante para él si no fuera por el hecho de que el joven héroe no tiene idea de donde se encuentra. Chico Bestia se levanta consternado y mira a su alrededor, el lugar no le resulta familiar.

"¿Dónde rayos estoy?", pregunta para sí mismo.

Trata de recordar cómo acabo en medio del campo. Recuerda claramente que había vuelto a Jump City para dirigir a un grupo de héroes novatos, tiene la sensación de que eso fue hace varias semanas, pero entre más trata de recordar los eventos posteriores, más confusa se vuelve su memoria.

Chico Bestia no está tan impactado como otras personas pudieran estarlo en esta circunstancia, aparecer en lugar desconocido de imprevisto no es tan inusual para los súper héroes. El chico verde piensa en la ocasión en que él y su amigo Cyborg fueron transportados por accidente a la mente de Raven, y aquella vez en que Cyborg fue llevado al pasado por una bruja malvada. Garfield lo considera como gajes del oficio. Sin embargo ninguna de las anécdotas que conoce incluye olvidar lo vivido en las ultimas semanas y es su amnesia parcial lo que más le preocupa. Usualmente él diría alguna broma al encontrarse en una situación difícil, incluso si estaba solo, para aliviar la tensión pero él no tiene ganas de bromear en este momento.

El cambiaformas renuncia por el momento a recordar cómo llegó a este sitio. Lo único que consiguió tratando fue un dolor de cabeza. Se frota la sien por un momento y una vez que se siente mejor, piensa en cuál debe ser su plan de acción. El héroe decide ir en busca de otras personas así que se transforma en un halcón y empieza a sobrevolar el lugar.

Desde el aire observa el campo cubierto de hierba y algunas flores, las colinas, grandes árboles y un río. Gracias a que ahora es un halcón puede ver con claridad a grandes distancias. Sin embargo no vio señales de actividad humana. Chico Bestia podía sentir que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

Tras varios minutos de búsqueda, finalmente Garfield vio algunos pequeños edificios. Asume que hay personas en ese lugar y empieza a descender. Se preocupa porque no sabe cómo reaccionarán tales personas al verlo. Chico Bestia considera la posibilidad de que esta personas nunca han visto un metahumano por lo que creerían que es un monstruo o demonio. Piensa en lo que harían sus amigos en estas circunstancias: Robin permanecería oculto mientras recolecta información, por otro lado Starfire simplemente saludaría cordialmente a esas personas esperando lo mejor. El cambiaformas encuentra adorable la ingenuidad de su amiga extraterrestre pero él decide ser precavido.

Garfield se posa en la rama de un árbol cercano a los edificios y observa detenidamente el pequeño pueblo. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el lugar es un pueblo fantasma. No había personas a la vista, además algunos de los edificios presentan daños estructurales. El chico calcula que el pueblo lleva abandonado un periodo entre uno y cinco años a juzgar por cómo la vegetación había tomado la ciudad.

Sabiendo que no encontraría personas, vuelve a su forma humana y baja del árbol en el que se encontraba. El chico camina por la calle, reconoce la arquitectura como occidental, muy antigua, quizás medieval, él no puede estar seguro ya que la arquitectura no es su fuerte.

"Todo aquí luce tan anticuado. No he visto postes eléctricos, ni una sola antena", piensa Chico Bestia, "De hecho, no creo haber olido nunca un aire tan puro".

El cambiaformas mira por la ventana de una de las casas, no hay nadie en el interior como lo esperaba. El lugar está lleno de polvo, las telarañas cuelgan por todas partes. Los muebles lucen como antigüedades. Entra y recorre las habitaciones, no hay señales de aparatos eléctricos o agua potable.

"Estoy casi seguro que he viajado en el tiempo", piensa él. "Y parece que quienes vivían aquí tuvieron que irse de inmediato", reflexiona el chico al observar los platos sobre una mesa, justo como cuando la mesa está servida para que la familia se reúna a comer.

Chico Bestia revisa varias casas en busca de cualquier atisbo de información sobre dónde estaba, cuál era la fecha, quiénes vivían allí y por qué la gente de este pueblo tuvo que huir.

"Los daños en estos edificios no fueron causados por la descomposición natural. Tampoco es obra de explosivos o rayos láser. Parece obra de la fuerza bruta", piensa al mirar de cerca el daño sufrido por uno de los edificios.

El único material de lectura que encuentra son revistas y periódicos, por suerte algunos todavía están en buen estado para ser leídos. Después de casi dos horas, había aprendido un poco sobre las personas que alguna vez habían vivido allí. Ahora sabe que el último año registrado por los documentos era ser 845, lo cual no tiene significado alguno para él. Los periódicos habían hecho referencias a organizaciones militares conocidas como la Legión de Reconocimiento y la Policía Militar. Lo que más llamó su atención fue leer como la Legión de Reconocimiento estaba en guerra contra un grupo conocido como "titanes" por la expansión de la tierra y al parecer los titanes estaban ganando, además no pasó desapercibida la coincidencia entre el nombre de ese grupo y el nombre del equipo de súper héroes del que él era parte.

Garfield sospecha que los titanes son la razón por la que el pueblo había sido abandonado. Puesto que sabe que no iba a encontrar más información allí, decidió partir del pueblo. Pero antes de que pudiera irse, el chico siente el suelo moverse. Es un temblor suave inicialmente, demasiado para que un se humano ordinario pudiera notarlo. La frecuencia del movimiento le indicaba que se trataban de pasos y se estaban acercando.

Entonces oyó un gruñido que sonaba casi humano. Chico Bestia mira hacia el bosque, lo que encuentra es una criatura de aspecto humano, su altura es de al menos 10 metros y tiene una sonrisa inquietante en su cara. El gigante no lleva ropa así que Garfield nota que este no tiene órganos reproductivos.

"Eso es debes ser un titan", deduce el chico verde, "Definitivamente algo así podría haber causado los daños que vi en los edificios".

Chico Bestia se transforma en un mapache esperando que al ser más pequeño pasaría desapercibido por la criatura. El titan se detiene por unos segundos ya que olfatea el olor de un humano, pero el aroma es demasiado leve así que pierde interés y sigue su camino, no antes de dar una rápida mirada a su alrededor. Mientras tanto Garfield, ahora transformado en un mapache verde, permanece quieto. Una vez que el titan estuvo lejos, Chico Bestia vuelve a su forma humana.

Repentinamente el joven héroe escucha un estruendo, parece un trueno pero más ruidoso que cualquiera que haya escuchado. También alcanza a divisar un resplandor dorado a la distancia. Chico Bestia decide inmediatamente que debe ir a revisar que es lo que pasa, se transforma en un halcón y emprende vuelo.

Mientras se mueve por el aire, el cambiaformas observa una ciudad y se asombra por el gigantesco muro que la rodea. Pero rápidamente se llena de preocupación al percatarse de que el muro tiene un enorme agujero y docenas de titanes van rumbo a dicha grieta. Vuela sobre el muro, luego aterriza sobre el tejado de un edificio y regresa a su forma humana.

El chico verde escucha un silbido parecido al que producen las locomotoras de vapor. Mira hacia donde se origina el sonido y lo que ve es un grupo de personas, vestidas con alguna clase de uniforme, columpiándose entre los edificios, esto lo logran debido a que cada uno tiene atado a su cintura un artefacto que dispara cables. Los titanes atacan en cuanto los ven, Chico Bestia ve como en cuestión de segundos dos personas son aplastados por sus enormes enemigos.

Una chica pelirroja, la cual Garfield diría que es menor a 18 años, choca contra un tejado lo que le da a un titan, el cual tiene una larga barba blanca, la oportunidad de atraparla. El gigante la sostiene con fuerza entre sus dos manos mientras la joven mujer lucha por liberarse. Cuando el titan mueve la chica hacia su boca abierta, lo que sucede en ese mundo se hizo claro para el chico.

"Estos monstruos comen humanos", piensa lleno de horror y disgusto. La idea los titanes devorando a hombres, mujeres y niños hace que el héroe proveniente de otro mundo se ponga furioso.

Por primera vez en años, Chico Bestia pierde el control de su cuerpo ante su lado primitivo. Él toma una forma conocida como "La Bestia" y su subconsciente pasa a tomar las decisiones. Ahora él es física y mentalmente una fiera lista para acabar a sus adversarios.

La chica pelirroja ya se encuentra en la boca del titan barbudo, ella se aferra a la lengua de la criatura en un intento desesperado por no ser tragada viva. Tristes pensamientos inundan su mente, siente pena por ella misma ya que va a morir muy joven y siente pena por su madre ya que va sufrir por la muerte de su hija. Pero justo antes de que ella se deslizara por la garganta del titan, La Bestia decapita al gigante devora humanos de un sólo golpe. La cabeza del titan rebota entre los edificios hasta caer al suelo, la chica tiene la suerte de arrastrarse viva fuera de su boca.

Chico Bestia salta desde los hombros del titan antes de que caiga al suelo y aterriza en cuatro patas sobre un tejado. Ahora el animal en su interior es libre. La Bestia se para sobre sus dos patas traseras y ruge, un rugido tan poderoso que probablemente cada humano y titan en la ciudad alcanzaron a escucharlo.


End file.
